


Welcome Distractions

by AllNewKatyana



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide, Greeting Cards, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNewKatyana/pseuds/AllNewKatyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why greeting cards don't get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distractions

“Get your feet off me, Pryde,” Illyana warns, not looking up from the card she’s signing. When Kitty still fails to do as she asks, and only lets out a cheeky snicker instead, the blonde kicks her under the blankets.

“They’re cold!” Kitty protests feebly as her ice-block feet tried to seek out her lover’s once again.  

Still not looking at her, Illyana lets out a long, resigned sigh, but doesn’t try and shake the brunette off again. She sees Kitty’s smug grin from out of the corner of her eye, “You’re going to get nothing but socks for Hanukkah.”

Shadowcat snorts derisively at that, “Yeah, right.”

They go back to writing in their cards. While Kitty scratches out her long, heartfelt well-wishes on the inside of the cards designated for their oldest friends, Illyana has been allocated the pile destined for those they don’t know quite as well, who only have their names and a much shorter message written. Lockheed, sitting at the end of the bed as far away from them as possible and pretending to be asleep, is on envelope-sealing duty.  His little act isn’t working on either of them, though.

“Lockheed,” Illyana calls out to him, holding out an envelope to him. When he doesn’t move, she scoots down the bed until her feet are close enough to kick him from underneath the blankets, “Dragon!”

With an irritated huff and a great deal more effort than necessary, he lifts himself up and dawdles up the bed between Kitty and Illyana’s bodies. His long, forked tongue flicks over the paper, his beady black eyes glaring at the blonde all the while. Before he can turn around and reclaim the warm spot he’s made himself, Kitty wordlessly holds out her own envelopes towards him. Grudgingly, he licks it.

It goes on like this for a while, with Lockheed eventually settling up closer to the head of the bed, so he doesn’t have to do more than stick his tongue out lazily when they need him. Illyana gets through her pile a lot faster than Kitty does, and when she finishes the last card, all she has to do is sit there, idly petting Lockheed and taking the envelopes from Kitty to get them sealed by him so she can start her next message.

It’s insanely boring work that Illyana quickly gets tired of and watching Kitty write so much is making her hand hurt. To amuse herself, she starts rubbing up the inside of Kitty’s nearest thigh. It’s innocent at first, but when her lover doesn’t react, she starts taking her hand higher. Lockheed crawls away and jumps off the end of the bed immediately.

“Yana,” Kitty drags out her name in warning, one eyebrow cocked. Illyana suppresses her smile by pressing her lips together. She keeps doing it, but with Kitty still stubbornly refusing to react to her, she soon stops. Instead, she rolls over onto her side, drapes one arm over her lover’s waist. She ducks her head under Shadowcat’s hair to give slow, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

“Yana,” Kitty complains again. This time, however, her tone is amused and she looks up from what she’s doing.

“Mm?” Magik hums against her throat, her smile obvious against Kitty’s skin.

It takes only a few more kisses and for Illyana’s hand to duck beneath her pajama shirt to get the brunette to put down the card she’s working on. She picks up the pile beside her, her pen, and the book she was leaning on, and twists away from Illyana to set them on the bedside table. The second she turns back, the blonde rolls on top of her, her chin against her chest as she grins up at her.

"I knew I'd win you over," she gloats.

Kitty rolls her eyes at her, but affectionately strokes her fingers back through the blonde's hair, anyway, "You always do."


End file.
